


No homo

by AshenThief



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, a little angsty, it was a prompt from an anon on tumblr, jontron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenThief/pseuds/AshenThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is under a lot of stress and finally succumbs to it after a day of grumping, Dan is there to get him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No homo

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt and i know its short.

The last couple of days had been rough on the grumps as whole, but had been especially emotionally tolling on Arin. Usually Arin could keep his cool with his personal issues, but after the last grump session he lost it.  
“Fucking shit piss Dan! Can’t you just fucking get past this level, its not even that fucking hard! Why do you suck so fucking much!”  
Dan had stopped his efforts too get past the boss he had been stuck, not understanding why Arin was flipping out. Dan bit his lip not sure if Arin was actually angry at him or the game, either way he put down the controller and stopped recording.

Dan looked over at Arin once he was sure the recording had stopped and could see the slight tremble on Arin’s hands. Arin was trembling and his his jaw was rigid. “ Hey man,-” Dan found himself cut off as he found himself being hugged tightly too Arin’s chest. Seeing someone tremble and actually feeling that trembling were worlds apart. Arin was clinging to him like there was no one else in the world.

Arin was lying on top of him at this pointt the grump couch was big enough too accommodate but him and Arin, they rarely cuddled without some influence of sleep deprivation. the trembling was ebbing and Arin's breathing was steady. Dan slowly rubbed circles into Arins lower back and tried too tie together what could have made his best friend lose his shit like this.  
“ I know things have been a little stressful recently but the last con got too you right?” Dan sighed realizing he had hit the nail on the head, Arin had his face buried in Dan’s chest and Dan would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy being close like this too Arin, he just wished the circumstance wasn’t because of this.He swore he could feel a bit of dampness on his shirt but this must have been embarrassing enough for Arin, he didn't want to to somehow stress him more.

“The fans don’t mean too bother you man, they’re just really curious..Gotta admit though you would think that by now they would stop asking about Jon.” he had one of his hands playing with Arin’s hair now and could feel Arin relaxing. their legs were intertwined at this point and Arin was almost completely lax in his arms.

“ We don’t have too talk about it”

“thanks Dan.”


End file.
